His Shining Star
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Mac learns that Stella has been in an accident and rushes to the hospial where she is, afraid to loose her.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own CSI: NY and I don't make any money from it.

_**His Shining Star. **_

"But she's okay right?" Mac heard Sheldon ask Lindsay one day they were walking down the hall from the elevator.

"I don't know, last I heard she was in a coma, really banged up," Lindsay answered him with a sigh.

"But its Stella, she's a though one, she'll make it through right," said Sheldon, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I hope so, but I don't know," said Lindsay.

Mac gasped when he heard his old partner's name and went over only to ask, "Excuse me, but what happened to her?"

"She was at a scene, and the suspect came back and attacked her. She's at the hospital now, but it's bad Mac, I was thinking we could go over and…" she stopped, looking at her boss.

Mac looked at her in terror. Unable to speak. Stella was in trouble. At the hospital, in a coma, could that be right. As he slowly managed to gather himself he looked at her and said, "I'm going over at once and hold you informed. Tell Jo to be in charge while I'm gone."

Lindsay frowned as he flew out of there like a bat out of hell. Never before had he left that fast. Then again it was Stella that was in trouble so it wasn't all that weird she figured. She would have done the same if it was Danny.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Mac was sitting by Stella's bedside. He was wondering when he last did something like that and with whom. It seemed like forever ago. It also made him think that it was forever ago since had talked to Stella. The two of them had drifted apart since she left. Whenever he heard about her it was through Lindsay or Hawkes. They still kept in touch.<p>

It was first then, when he saw her laying there hooked up to all of the machines he realized how much he in fact missed her. Things hadn't been the same after she left. He even missed their fights.

As he took her hand in his, he couldn't help but to whisper, "Please, you have to wake up, I can't live without you, my shining star."

Silent tears were starting to flow down his cheek. He was terrified that he was going to loose her. He had been so a couple of times before, but it hadn't been like this. He couldn't go on without his Stella. His shining star. She wasn't rightfully his, but still...

Before he knew it, the middle-aged man was dissolved in tears, sobbing hard. Crying for the love of his life.

Maybe it was this that woke Stella from her deep slumber, or maybe it was something else. Slowly her eyelids started to flutter, before her green depts. were looking right at him. She tried to speak, but her words couldn't find their way out past her lips.

She tried to move, but her body felt too heavy. In her head she cursed something in Greek. She let out a groan of dismay, making him look at her in surprise, through his tearrimmed eyes, whispering, "My star."

She looked at him with great amazement as the words the slipped past his lips was not English, but her mother tongue Greek.

Stella somehow managed to clear her voice, before she in a weak voice uttered, "Since when did you learn to talk Greek?"

"Something I picked up," he answered, having learned a little over the years.

"Impressive, so I am yours?" she said, her voice and eyes looking very insecure.

"You are, or at least I want you to be," he confirmed.

"I would like that," she whispered, with a faint smile.

"Good, will you come back with me when you are feeling better?" he asked.

"If you stay with me until I do," she said, afraid he would have to go back sooner.

"I can assure you that I will," he said camly, before bending his head just enough to give her a peck on the cheek.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," she said, tears of joy falling from her green eyes.

"I think I can manage to imagine Stella of mine," he said, before bending down to kiss her again, only this time on the lips.

* * *

><p>Mac kept his word and stayed until she was feeling better, then he took her home to his New York. By the time the leaves turned orange and red in Central Park they were engaged and by the following summer sun they said their, "I do," in front of friends. By the end of the following winter they received a son, which in time ended up with the rather odd name Taylor Taylor, only had it been a girl, she would be named the same.<p>

As the leaves slowly left the trees many years later an old married couple were walking together through the secret pathways of Central Park, his arm around her waist and her head leaning against her shoulder. And as the first winter breeze swept pass them you could hear him whisper, "I love you forever my shining star."

This would be returned by a sweet giggled followed by, "I love you until the end of time my mighty detective."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
